


A Mere Heartbeat Long

by Ladderofyears



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Gardener Draco, Gardens & Gardening, Loving Harry, M/M, So Married, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, brief kiss, familiarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry wakes to an empty bed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075397
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	A Mere Heartbeat Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazybutgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazybutgood/gifts).



> Based on the prompt: _Routine Kisses Where The Other Person Presents Their Cheek Without Even Looking Up From What They Are Doing._

When Harry wakes to an empty bed he knows right away where Draco will be. 

His husband will be in their garden, pruning and tidying. He’s always the same in the summer months. 

Harry makes a coffee and pads across the dew-covered lawn. Draco is there, wearing a scruffy old tee-shirt. 

“Good morning,” Harry says sleepily. 

Draco makes a welcoming hum. He offers up his cheek for the briefest of kisses. 

It’s a tiny thing, a mere heartbeat long, but that’s sufficient for Harry. It’s affection. It’s familiarity. It’s knowing exactly where his lips will fall. 

“Love you,” Harry smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
